


Trollhunters Timeline

by Hagar



Series: Hagar's Tales of Arcadia Timelines [1]
Category: Trollhunters (Cartoon)
Genre: Canon Timeline, Fanwork Research & Reference Guides, Gen, Meta, Timelines
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-28
Updated: 2018-07-28
Packaged: 2019-06-17 13:50:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,162
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15462795
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hagar/pseuds/Hagar
Summary: A timeline of all events of Trollhunters, accounting for the structure of a school year.





	Trollhunters Timeline

**Author's Note:**

> Please do not disable the work skin. This work has tables, and disabling the work skin will break them.

The text portions of this timeline present strictly canon information: how many days it occurred over, whether those were school days or weekend/holiday, and any references to events of other episodes if those occurred. Some sections of this timeline include a calendar view, which represents the timeline compiler's interpretation based on said canon data (but is, nevertheless, interpretation).

The following non-canon resources were used:

  * [A 2016/2017 California school calendar](https://static1.squarespace.com/static/55c24372e4b027d88ef02969/t/56c4fe30859fd0ba2d71a270/1455750705486/FINAL+2016-2017+CALENDAR.pdf)
  * [A list of 2016/2017 school holidays in 3 California counties](https://www.tripadvisor.com/Travel-g28926-c206331/California:United-States:Public.School.Calendars.html)
  * [A 2018/2019 US school calendar using the trimester system](https://sagecreek-cusd-ca.schoolloop.com/cms/page_view?d=x&piid=&vpid=1472630931909)



###### Week 1: episodes s01e01-s01e03

**s01e01 Becoming pt.1**

  * This episode opens on a school day morning
  * Steve sets the fight date between Jim and himself for Friday
  * After dark, Blinky and AAARRGGGHH!!! approach Jim at his house
  * The next day is also a school day; Toby is at his orthodontist's instead
  * At dusk, Jim armors up for the first time
  * This episode occurs over two days, dawn to dusk



**s01e02 Becoming pt.2**

  * The next morning (day #3 of this sequence), Toby is shown to have been at his orthodontist's for eight hours. No school is shown but clearly, this is a week day.
  * After dark, Jim demonstrates his armor to Toby. Blinky and AAARRRGGHH!!! join; Jim states it to be a school night
  * The next day (#4) is indeed a school day; Toby refers to Jim "kicking Steve's butt" as being in the future.
  * This is the day of Jim's audition
  * At dusk, Jim and Toby are attacked by Bular and escape to Trollmarket



**s01e03 Wherefore Art Thou, Trollhunter**

  * This episode opens where the previous one left off, on Jim and Toby's first time in Trollmarket
  * Jim returns home to find Strickler there. Strickler refers to Jim's audition as having "yesterday"
  * The next scene shown is of Jim training; as this is in Trollmarket, time of day is not indicated
  * This is the training session visited by Draal, after which Jim attempts to abandone the amulet
  * It appears to be night when Jim returns home, which is consistent with training having been in the afternoon/evening
  * The next scene shown is rehearsal. After rehearsal, Steve says that his and Jim's fight should've been "yesterday", indicating the rehearsal to be on Saturday and suggesting that the training session visited by Draal was on Friday.
  * At the tail end of this episode, Jim issues his challenge to Draal



If one takes Strickler's "Yesterday" line into account, then six consecutive days of school should have occurred. The compiler of this timeline opts to ignore said line, and set events of this episode as occuring over a single week (Mon-Sat), in late August to early September.

SUNDAY | MONDAY | TUESDAY | WEDNESDAY | THURSDAY | FRIDAY | SATURDAY  
---|---|---|---|---|---|---  
28 Aug. |  29 Aug.  
s01e01 _Becoming pt.1_ |  30 Aug.  
s01e01 _Becoming pt.1_ |  31 Aug.  
s01e01 _Becoming pt.2_ |  01 Sept.  
s01e02 _Becoming pt.2_  
s01e03 _Wherefore Art Thou, Trollhunter?_ |  02 Sept.  
s01e03 _Wherefore Art Thou, Trollhunter?_ |  03 Aug.  
s01e03 _Wherefore Art Thou, Trollhunter?_  
  
###### Week 2: s01e04

**s01e04 Gnome Your Enemy**

  * This episode opens on a training session, which is typically afternoon/evening. Jim refers to his battle with Draal as being "in a week"
  * The next day is a school day; Uhl states Jim's exam to be "the next day"; Claire states Jim had missed rehearsal the day before.
  * That night, Jim goes after the gnome
  * The next day (day #3 of this episode) Jim performs his exam from Toby's doll house
  * This is the night on which Jim discovers Steve is now his understudy, and Strickler brings Bular "a midnight snack"



######  Week 3: s01e05-s01e07

**s01e05 Waka Chaka**

  * This episode opens at night. The museum visit is the next day (day 2).
  * The goblin stakeout outside Eli's house is that night. This is also the first use of the walkie-talkies and radio codes.
  * The dodgeball game is on day 3; the museum break-in (and subsequent fight) are that night



**s01e06 Win Lose or Draal**

  * This episode opens where the previous one left off day 3)
  * The same night, Jim and Toby sneak off to Trollmarket to show the photo they took of the bridge. Draal shows up and refers to their battle as being "tomorrow"
  * Between that point and Jim discovering the amulet's translating function (which is explicitly stated to be 2AM), rehearsal occurs. At the 2AM scene, the fight is still "tomorrow". 
  * On the day of the fight (which seems to be day 5 of this sequence, despite Draal's "tomorrow" line), Jim skips school; he returns home to find Ms Nomura there, and a fight ensues



**s01e07 To Catch A Changeling**

  * This episode begins at dusk; Jim and Toby are "training" and Draal is Unhappy. Training goes on until after nightfall, when Jim and Toby go to meet up Blinky, AAARRRGGHH!!! and Vendel at the museum.
  * The next day (this episode's day 2) is a schoolday (there's algebra). A rehearsal is stated to have occurred "yesterday", and the flashback indicated this "yesterday" to have been the day of the fight. This contradicts with the scene discussed in the previous bulletpoint.
  * The study date is stated to occur on the second day of this episode, but is shown to occur on the third, which is also a school day.
  * On this third day, Jim and Toby extensively test the school for changelings. The fight at the dentist's also occurs on this day.
  * At the end of the episode, Strickler reports Gladysgro's death to Bular, and the new changeling's identity comes through. It is unknown wheether this is the same or another night.



Fitting these three episodes on a timeline is difficult. First, contradictory information is given both on the timing of Draal and Jim's fight, and Claire and Jim's study date. Second, eight school days seem to occur in a row, with no room left over for the weekend. The compiler of this timeline found no good solution for this problem.

###### Weeks 4-14: s01e08-s01e10

**s01e08 Adventures In Trollsitting**

  * This episode opens at night, with a goblin kidnapping Enrique. This must occur very close to dawn, because Jim and Toby see the goblin with the baby while they're ogling Vespas
  * The next scene is a training scene; either school had occured between these two scenes, or this is a weekend day. AAARRRGGHH!!! is announced to move in with Toby.
  * The next day (day 3 of this episode) is a school day, as well as the day on which Jim babysits "Enrique" and discovers him to be NotEnrique.
  * This is also the night of AAARRRGGHH!!!'s flashback.



**s01e09 Bittersweet Sixteen**

  * All events of this episode occur within one day, which is Jim's birthday
  * At the end of rehearsal, Ms Janeth states opening night to be "just around the corner"
  * In the last scene of this episode, Otto enters the country with the eye stone



**s01e10 Young Atlas**

  * This episode opens at dusk, with Draal and Jim training. Rehearsal of the kiss scene is stated to occur on the next day.
  * The next morning, Strickler tells NotEnrique that the eye stone activation is set for that night; NotEnrique states that he's been to Trollmarket "all the time now", suggesting that some time has passed since the first time he was taken to Trollmarket, in the previous episode.
  * Strickler skips school that day; Coach Lawrence fills in
  * This is the day on which Jim wears the grit-shaka, and all subsequent events of the episode follow



The compiler of this timeline finds it impossible to precisely date these three episodes. There is nothing specific indicating when any of them occurs relative to any other episode, although s01e08 _Adventures In Trollsitting_ is likely close on the heels of s01e07 _To Catch a Changeling_. 

There are two indications that significant time passed between the other two episodes in this cluster (as well as between them and previous episodes). First, in s01e09 _Bittersweet Sixteen_ Ms Janeth states opening night to be "just around the corner", where casting most likely happened early in the year; and in episode s01e10 _Young Atlas_ NotEnrique states that he's been to Trollmarket "all the time now", suggesting that some time has passed since the first time he was taken to Trollmarket, in the previous episode.

Lastly, based on California school calendars for the school year of 2016/2017, it is likely that autumn break occured on week 13 (20-26 November), as that was the week of the US's Thanksgiving.

###### Week 15: s01e11-s01e13

**s01e11 Recipe for Disaster**

  * All events of this episode occur within the same day, morning to dinnertime
  * This is the night of the failed attempt to open the bridge. Nomura is sent after Jim; Toby talks to NotEnrique right before the gremlins show to pick him up.



**s01e12 Claire and Present Danger**

  * All events of this episode occur in the same night that the previous episode concluded on



**s01e13 The Battle of Two Bridges**

  * This episode opens on the morning after the previous two episodes. It is stated that the play will be opening that night. It's overcast and rainy, and Jim misses school again.
  * The next morning, Jim is at Trollmarket. So is Draal, already with his new arm.



Events of these three episodes occur over a total of three days, of which one is likely a Thursday (opening night). The compiler of this timeline recommends pushing opening night's date as late as possible, so as to better line up with later events of the series.

Assuming Arcadia Oaks High follows a trimester system, the second trimester would begin the week before. The compiler of this timeline finds that overall, a trimester system better fits the data than a quarter system.

SUNDAY | MONDAY | TUESDAY | WEDNESDAY | THURSDAY | FRIDAY | SATURDAY  
---|---|---|---|---|---|---  
4 Nov.  
|  5 Nov.  
|  6 Nov.  
|  7 Nov.  
s01e11 _Recipe for Disaster_ , s01e12 _Claire and Present Danger_ |  8 Nov.  
s01e13 _The Battle of Two Bridges_ |  9 Nov.  
s01e13 _The Battle of Two Bridges_ |  10 Nov.  
  
  
###### Weeks 17-18: Winter Break

These two weeks span 18-31 December. Based on California school calendars for school year of 2016/1017, winter break would span these two weeks, with Monday of Week 19 (which is 2 January) being considered a holiday and therefore also not a school day.

###### Weeks 19-21: s01e14

**s01e14 Return of the Trollhunter**

  * Events of this episode are concluded within one school day
  * Toby states the events of s01e13 to have occured "like, a month" ago.
  * At the tail end of s01e14, Strickler and Otto reach the temple in the jungle where they find Angor Rot. In s01e15, they arrive at Arcadia. Given they needed to trek back through the jungle then handle air travel - or drive, given they have Angor with them - it seems reasonable to assume that quite some time passed between these two episodes.



This episode occurs approximately a month after the previous one, so most likely 4-6 weeks after it. This puts it at Week 19 to Week 21 (1-21 January). Also of note, Martin Luther King Jr. Day occured on Monday 16 January; there would have been no school that day. This puts the school day periods during these three weeks at 3-6, 9-13 and 17-20 of the month.

###### Weeks 20-27, Block I: s01e15-s01e17

**s01e15 Mudslinging**

  * s01e15 opens on a school day. At night, Strickler and Angor Rot reach Arcadia.
  * The next day of the episode is the golem attack.



**s01e16 Roaming Fees May Apply**

  * This episode opens at school, with Jim briefing Toby and Claire on the golem and on having sighted Angor Rot.
  * It's grey and overcast when the three enter Trollmarket after school.
  * Blinky has been poring over books looking for the triumbric stones for a while
  * They leave for Gatto's Keep immediately; there is no indication the entire trip took more than an afternoon
  * That night, Strickler leaves the lake house to find Jim in his car, and demonstrates the life bond.
  * Also same night, Blinky turns to human



**s01e17 Blinky's Day Out**

  * This episode opens at the tail of the previous one, same night - and Jim is back in Trollmarket, talking to the ghosts.
  * The next morning, Otto and Angor are in Strickler's office; and Blinky steps out into the sun for the first time.
  * Jim skips school to be with Blinky. (Toby and Claire mention that they arrived at the Lake house from the school.)
  * At the end of the day, they are attacked by the golems and Angor marks Jim



These episodes may occur over as few as four days, or over much longer. There are three variables. First, it's possible the two days of s01e15 _Mudslinging_ are not consecutive; it doesn't make sense for the first challenge to be the day after nominees are announced. Second, it's unclear how much time passed between s01e15 _Mudslinging_ and s01e16 _Roaming Fees May Apply_ : Jim only just briefing Toby and Claire suggests that little time had passed, but on the other hand Blinky had been researching the triumbric stones for a while. Lastly, though the compiler of this timeline assumes the trip to Gatto's Keep was concluded within the afternoon based on how it was presented, that's merely an assumption and it may have well lasted longer.

For a calendar format, see the end of the next section.

###### Weeks 21-28, Block II: s01e18-s01e21

**s01e18 The Shattered King**

  * At the beginning of this episode, Toby has finished asking every girl in school to the dance
  * There is no indication of how long the trip to the Wumpa marshlands took



**s01e19 Airheads**

  * At the beginning of this episode, Toby says that Claire "just" joined the team
  * At the same time, Jim is briefing the ghost council on the events of the previous episode
  * Events of this episode are concluded within a single school day



**s01e20 Where Is My Mind**

  * The first scene of this episode occurs at night
  * The next scene occurs morning of the next day, which is a school day
  * Toby complains about sore arms, like training with the warhammer is a novelty to him
  * Vendel says that AAARRRGGHH!!! has "Weeks; with treatment, a few months." This is the first time that AAARRRGGHH!!! approached Vendel with this



**s01e21 Party Monster**

  * This episode opens on Jim, Toby and Claire brainstorming how to acquire the ring from Strickler; it's late afternoon, and Claire states that her parents are gone on a weekend trip
  * Events of this episode are concluded within the night



Events of this episode may occur over as few as three days, but may also occur over a longer time period. There are several factors:

  * Events of episode s01e18 _Roaming Fees May Apply_ may or may not occur over a single day
  * The first scene of s01e20 _Where Is My Mind_ , in which Angor unleashes a pixie on Strickler, may or may not be night of the day of the events of s01e19 _Airheads_
  * Events of s01e21 _Party Monster_ may or may not occur on the same day as those of s01e20 _Where Is My Mind_ (If not on the same day, consecutive days are most likely) 



Additionally, there is the matter of Toby's statement of Claire having "just" joined the team. This statement does not track with anything else; on the most conservative estimate, it's been about 2 weeks since Claire's first visit to Trollmarket and 6 weeks since she found out the truth (to allow this, _significant_ time needs pass between s01e2o _Where Is My Mind_ and s01e22 _A Matter of Time_ , which creates its own problems); as many as 8 and 13 weeks (accordingly) is possible. 

Also bearing on the matter of relative times of episode are two more things. First is Toby's attempt to score a date for the dance. On the one hand one would assume Toby had begun looking for a date quite some time in advance (6-8 weeks seem likely); on the other, it must have taken him some time to ask "every girl in school". Second is that it stands to reason minimal time passed between the team figuring out where the kill stone is (in s01e17) and their going after it (in s01e18).

Below is the compiler's suggestion for how the events of weeks 20-28 (blocks I and II) may be placed, which is weeks 24-25 (5-18 February); please note that 17 February is Lincoln's Day and may have been a day off from school. The compiler's second prefered assignment would be to weeks 27-28 (26 February-11 March).

SUNDAY | MONDAY | TUESDAY | WEDNESDAY | THURSDAY | FRIDAY | SATURDAY  
---|---|---|---|---|---|---  
5 Feb.  
|  6 Feb.  
|  7 Feb.  
s01e15 _Mudslinging_ |  8 Feb.  
s01e15 _Mudslinging_ |  9 Feb.  
s01e16 _Roaming Fees May Apply_ , s01e17 _Blinky's Day Out_ |  10 Feb.  
s01e17 _Blinky's Day Out_ |  11 Feb.  
  
12 Feb.  
|  13 Feb.  
s01e18 _The Shattered King_ |  14 Feb.  
s01e19 _Airheads_ |  15 Feb.  
s01e20 _Where Is My Mind_ |  16 Feb.  
s01e20 _Where Is My Mind_ |  17 Feb.  
s01e21 _Party Monster_ |  18 Feb.  
  
  
###### Weeks 29: s01e22-s01e26

**s01e22 It's About Time**

  * Excepting the flashback, this episode opens on the trip to Gatto's to acquire the keirosect. It's the day before Spanish finals
  * The bulk of this episode's events occur on its second day



**s01e23 Wingmen**

  * This episode opens where the previous one had left off. The entire ep unfolds within the same night
  * The last scene of this episode is of Jim taking out the trash at either dusk or dawn and encountering Strickler



**s02e24 Angor Management**

  * This episode opens on morning, indicating that the previous episode's last scene occured at dusk
  * This morning is a Saturday, as indicated by Jim and Barbara's exchange over the phone
  * Barbara returns around dusk. She is injured and evacuated to Trollmarket that night.



**s02e25 A Night To Remember, s02e26 Something Rotten This Way Comes**

  * Events of both these episodes occur on the same night as s01e24 _Angor Management_ , which is also the night of the Spring Fling dance 



As the events of these five episodes are all consecutive and their last day is locked to a Saturday, they all seem to occur on a four-day Wednesday-Saturday sequence. The key to dating the specific week on which events of these episodes occur is the Spring Fling dance. Though not explicitly stated to be that, this dance is treated like a prom dance in-canon; the timing also lines up. 

Another matter that requires attention is the Spanish "finals", which require it to be end of term. However, term ought to begin on 13 March, before the day of the supposed finals. In order to accomodate a Spanish exam before the third trimester begins, the Spring Fling dance would need to be pushed as early as 11 March. As Spanish "finals" are mentioned again later in the show, the compiler of this timeline opted to ignore this data item.

SUNDAY | MONDAY | TUESDAY | WEDNESDAY | THURSDAY | FRIDAY | SATURDAY  
---|---|---|---|---|---|---  
12 Mar.  
|  13 Mar.  
Trimester 3 begins |  14 Mar.  
|  15 Mar.  
s01e22 _It's About Time_ |  16 Mar.  
s01e22 _It's About Time_ , s01e23 _Wingmen_ |  17 Mar.  
s01e24 _Angor Management_ , s01e25 _A Night to Remember_ , s01e26 _Something Rotten This Way Comes_ |  18 Mar.  
  
  
###### Week 32: s02e01-02e07

**s02e01 Escape from the Darklands**

  * At the beginning of this episode, Claire states that "It's only been two weeks" since Jim's been gone. 
  * Events of this episode unfold within a single school day



**s02e02 Skullcrusher**

  * This episode opens where the previous one had left off
  * A few scenes later, Claire says it's time to go to school, indicating that the entire night had passed; it seems that Toby spent it in Trollmarket
  * When they steal the bridge is night again 
  * Events of this episode are concluded on this second night



**s02e03 Grand Theft Otto**

  * This episode opens at night; the gang is at a stakeout waiting for Otto
  * On what seems to be the next morning (which is a school day), Toby already has his headgear
  * That night they follow the radio signal to the Janus Order HQ; events of this episode conclude on this night



**s02e04 KanjigAAARRRGGHH!!!**

  * This episode opens at night. The gang steals Vendel's staff, then hands it over to Otto. This may or may not be the same night as the previous episode.
  * They revive AAARRRGGHH!!! on the same night 



**s02e05 Homecoming**

  * This episode continues directly from where the previous one had left off
  * The gang return to Arcadia at dawn the next day



**s02e06 Hiss Hiss Bang Bang**

  * This episode opens on what is clearly Jim's first morning back
  * At night, they go hunting for goblings; events of this episode conclude on this night



**s02e07 Hero With A Thousand Faces**

  * This episode opens in Trollmarket on what - based on dialogue - seems to be morning; Claire invites Jim to her parents' BBQ, which is the same day at noon
  * The episode concludes on this day



The first seven episodes of S02 are all consecutive. The only indication of a weekend in these episodes is in s02e07 _Hero With A Thousand Faces_ , which occurs on a non-school day on which one would host a midday BBQ. Therefore, the compiler of this timeline opted for an interpretation that fits s02e01-s02e06 into Monday through Friday and assigns s02e07 _Hero With A Thousand Faces_ to Saturday.

SUNDAY | MONDAY | TUESDAY | WEDNESDAY | THURSDAY | FRIDAY | SATURDAY  
---|---|---|---|---|---|---  
2 Apr.  
|  3 Apr.  
s02e01 _Escape from the Darklands_ , s02e02 _Skullcrusher_ |  4 Apr.  
s02e02 _Skullcrusher_ |  5 Apr.  
s02e03 _Grand Theft Otto_ |  6 Apr.  
s02e03 _Grand Theft Otto_ , s02e04 _KanjigAAARRRGGHH!!!_ , s02e05 _Homecoming_ |  7 Apr.  
s02e05 _Homecoming_ , s02e06 _Hiss Hiss Bang Bang_ |  8 Apr.  
s02e07 _Hero With a Thousand Faces_  
  
###### Weeks 33-34: Spring Break

Based on a California school's 2016/2017 calendar, spring break would be 10-17 April. (8-9 April are Saturday-Sunday.)

###### Weeks 34-37: s02s08-s02e13

**s02e08 Just Add Water, s02e09 Creepslayerz**

  * Events of these two episodes occur concurrently
  * Events of these episodes occur over two consecutive school days: on the first they are assigned the bag of flour and on the second they should have returned in



**s02e10 The Reckless Club**

  * There is no indication of when, exactly, Uhl's truck was stolen
  * The bulk of this episode's events occur on a Saturday
  * On the same evening, Jim is arrested by the tribunal



**s02e11 Unbecoming**

  * This episode begins where the previous one had left off
  * Events of this episode occur over a single night and the morning after it, on which Jim's trial is to take place



**s02e12 Mistrial and Error**

  * Events of this episode occur over a single day
  * This is the episode on which Vender is murdered



**s02e13 In the Hall of the Gum-Gum King**

  * This episode seems to pick up a few hours after the events of the previous one
  * It's light out and school is in session at the time of Blinky's first gyre load, indicating that it's the next morning
  * Events of this episode are concluded by night of the same morning



The earliest time at which episodes 02e08/s02e09 may occur is immediately after spring break (week 34); as s02e10-s02e13 occur over a weekend plus the Monday after it, they too may occur as early as week 34, although the compiler of this timeline finds that unlikely. The _latest_ time at which episodes s02e10-s02e13 may occur is week 37, otherwise not enough time is left for the events of S03 to unfold.  
The compiler of this timeline prefers Weeks 34-35 for s02e08/w02e09, and the weekend bridging Week 35 and Week 36 (Sat-Mon 29 April-01 May) for s02e10-s02e11.

SUNDAY | MONDAY | TUESDAY | WEDNESDAY | THURSDAY | FRIDAY | SATURDAY  
---|---|---|---|---|---|---  
2 Apr.  
|  3 Apr.  
s02e01 _Escape from the Darklands_ , s02e02 _Skullcrusher_ |  4 Apr.  
s02e02 _Skullcrusher_ |  5 Apr.  
s02e03 _Grand Theft Otto_ |  6 Apr.  
s02e03 _Grand Theft Otto_ , s02e04 _KanjigAAARRRGGHH!!!_ , s02e05 _Homecoming_ |  7 Apr.  
s02e05 _Homecoming_ , s02e06 _Hiss Hiss Bang Bang_ |  8 Apr.  
s02e07 _Hero With a Thousand Faces_  
9 Apr.  
|  10 Apr.  
Spring Break |  11 Apr.  
Spring Break |  12 Apr.  
Spring Break |  13 Apr.  
Spring Break |  14 Apr.  
Spring Break |  15 Apr.  
  
16 Apr.  
|  17 Apr.  
Spring Break |  18 Apr.  
|  19 Apr.  
|  20 Apr.  
|  21 Apr.  
|  22 Apr.  
  
23 Apr.  
|  24 Apr.  
|  25 Apr.  
s02e08 _Just Add Water_ /s02e09 _Creepslayers_? |  26 Apr.  
s02e08 _Just Add Water_ /s02e09 _Creepslayer_ s? |  27 Apr.  
|  28 Apr.  
|  29 Apr.  
s02e10 _The Reckless Club_ , s02e11 _Unbecoming_  
30 Apr.  
s02e11 _Unbecoming_ , s02e12 _Mistrial and Error_ , s02e13 _In the Hall of the Gum-Gum King_ |  1 May  
s02e13 _In the Hall of the Gum-Gum King_ |  2 May  
|  3 May  
|  4 May  
|  5 May  
|  6 May  
  
  
###### Week 38-39: s03e01-s03e02

**s03e01 A Night Patrol**

  * This episode opens at night. Toby says that "for weeks, Gunmar has been sending his minions"
  * Jim returns home in full light; Barbara is in the basement painting, when she should've been at work, and offers to drive Jim to school on her way to the hospital (until this point it was always "clinic")
  * After school, Jim is shown training with Strickler until dusk, when he returns to the warehouse hideout - when Claire already stole the signs



**s03e02 Arcadia's Most Wanted**

  * This episode opens at night; Bagdwella is scavenging for food and looking for a hiding spot
  * In the next scene, Dictatious is only just telling Usurna that he heard Morgana's voice in the record player, which happened in the last scene of the previous ep
  * In the next scene, Toby and AAARRRGGHH!! are looking for Glug, and Toby gets arrested. There seems to be a lot of night where in the first scene it was near sunrise, so it may be the next night.
  * The the before-last scene is daylight, with Mrs Nunez handing out the medal; Jim says they took out the human criminals "tonight", so it seems to be the morning after
  * This episode occurs over three days: night of the first, night of the second, and morning of the third



Together, these two episodes cover 5 school/work days, which is an excellent fit for Mon-Fri. The exact week on which they happen depends on two thing: the date of the Spring Fling dance, and whether 2 or 3 weeks passed since events of the S02 finale. 

The compiler of this timeline prefers the later date for the Spring Fling, as well as for S03 to be as compact as possible. This assigns events of these two episodes to Week 39, the weekdays of which are 22-26 May.

A calendar view of these two episodes appears in the next section.

###### Weeks 40-41: s03e03-s03e13

**s03e03 Bad Cofee**

  * In the first scene of this episode it's daylight, and the girls are practicing for the Battle of the Bands; this suggests a weekend day
  * In the next scene, Jim is training with Strickler; it's either still the weekend, or after school
  * AAARRRGGHH!!! only just reported that Gunmar has left Trollmarket, so it hasn't been long since the previous episode
  * In the next scene it's morning and Jim prepares for school; the bulk of this episode's events occur on this day



**s03e04 So I'm Dating a Sorceress**

  * This episode opens at 7AM and Claire wakes up apparently healthy
  * Two scenes later, Gunmar has returned to Trollmarket, and AAARRRGGHH!!! rescues Dictatious from him
  * In the next scene it's dark, and Strickler shows up at the Lake house
  * Morgana in Claire's body states Claire's parents to be gone for the weekend (again)



**s03e05 The Exorcism of Claire Nunez**

  * This episode opens same night; Jim and NotEnrique have sent for aid
  * The episode occurs all in the same night>



**s03e06 Parental Guidance**

  * This episode opens on Barbara painting Jim in his armor, then regaining her memory
  * At dusk, Jim, Claire and Toby return to Jim's house to find all the parents there; a Spanish final "next week" is mentioned
  * In the next scene, Dictatious just found Badgwella
  * The rest of this episode's events occur on the same night



**s03e07 The Oath, s03e08 For The Glory of Merlin**

  * Events of these two episodes occur all at the same night 



**s03e09 In Good Hands**

  * In the first scene of this episode, Gunmar attempts to free Morgana and discovers the staff may only be used by human hands
  * In the next scene it's morning, and Jim is making breakfast for Merlin
  * It's dusk when Strickler can't locate Nomura by phone, and the boys attempt to catch lightning; it's after dark when they catch said lightning



**s03e10 A House Divided**

  * On the third scene of this episode it's daylight, and Nomura only just found her way to the Lake house
  * Jim and Merlin apparently spent the majority of the day fighting
  * It's dusk when Strickler and Barbara escape Trollmarket, and Jim is in the bathroom contemplating; it's still not full dark when everyone makes it to the house, and Jim is about to enter the bath itself



**s03e11 Jimhunters**

  * This episode opens on the same night that the previous episode ended on, with Jim stumbling back to the Lake house
  * It's dawn when Jim encounters the river trolls
  * It's night again when Jim attempts to have dinner with his mother, then escapes to the school
  * In the final scene of this episode, of Morgana beginning her sorcery, it's just turned dawn of the next day



**s03e12-s03e13 The Eternal Knight pts.1-2**

  * s03e12 _The Eternal Knight pt.1_ opens on the very second the previous episode ends on
  * Events of both these episodes occur on the same day
  * It's stated to be the last day of school



Either the comment about a second Spanish final "next week" or the radio anchor's statement that the day of the Battle of the Bands is the last day of school needs to discarded, because if the last day in the show's chronology is the last day of school then there _isn't_ a next week of school for the second final to be on.

The following considerations were taken into account in dating these episodes:

  * s03e03 _Bad Coffee_ occurs over two days, a weekend day and a school day
  * s0e04 _So I'm Dating A Sorceress_ and s03e05 _The Exorcism of Claire Nunez_ occur on a Friday, as it's school day on the evening of which Claire's parents are already gone for the weekend 
  * Minimal time needs to have passed between s03e05 _The Exorcism of Claire Nunez_ on which AAARRRGGHH!!! is captured and s03e06 _Parental Guidance_ on which Dictatious finds his way to the gang
  * s03e06-s03e13 occur over 5 consecutive days, the second and last days of which are school days
  * The last day in the show's chronology needs to be allow for a 12-week third trimester of school

SUNDAY | MONDAY | TUESDAY | WEDNESDAY | THURSDAY | FRIDAY | SATURDAY  
---|---|---|---|---|---|---  
21 May  
|  22 May  
s03e01 _A Night Patrol_ |  23 May  
s03e01 _A Night Patrol_ |  24 May  
s03e02 _Arcadia's Most Wanted_ |  25 May  
s03e02 _Arcadia's Most Wanted_ |  26 May  
s03e02 _Arcadia's Most Wanted_ |  27 May  
  
28 May  
|  29 May  
Memorial Day, s03e03 _Bad Coffee_ |  30 May  
s03e03 _Bad Coffee_ |  31 May  
|  1 June  
|  2 June  
s03e04 _So I'm Dating A Sorceress_ , s03e05 _The Exorcism of Claire Nunez_ |  3 June  
  
4 June  
s03e06 _Parental Guidance_ , s03e07 _The Oath_ , s03e08 _For The Glory of Merlin_ |  5 June  
s03e09 _In Good Hands_ , s03e10 _A House Divided_ |  6 June  
s03e10 _A House Divided_ , s03e11 _Jimhunters_ |  7 June  
s03e11 _Jimhunters_ |  8 June  
s03e11 _Jimhunters_ , s02e12-s02e13 _The Eternal Knight_ |  9 June  
|  10 June  



End file.
